Johanna Mason: Under the Ashes
by LeasWords
Summary: Johanna Mason won the 71st Hunger Games, escaped the Quarter Bell and fought President Snow. Yet, she will discover a new world where peace is still absent and where death still lurks. (Excuse me for the mistakes, the bad use of tenses and all the wrong syntactic constructions. I'm not English.)


**JOHANNA MASON: UNDER THE ASHES**

When I first came back in District 7, I didn't recognize the whole place. The world where I grew up seemed to be a battlefield. Our wooden houses were almost all burned; the streets were covered with rubble, unusable. Some of our main forests, which surrounded our town, didn't even exist anymore. Instead, there was just a vast black ground. The only thing that was still up was the Victor's Village, but then, people had broken the houses to live inside.

I didn't know that the rebellion had touched Districts, but, for what I saw, everyone was involved. I asked people what happened and a lot of them didn't want to tell me. I could tell, by their sad and dusty faces, that the war - because it's what it was, after it all - was traumatic. I was stunned that no one was happy about our victory, about the government's fall. After all I was thinking people seemed to not really care about it and I realized that the only reality they knew was in front of them: pain, poverty and desolation.

Finally, I managed to know why my District was in that state. Actually, some people gathered in illegal organization to rebel against the Capitol. This organization unified some people of District 10, neighboring of ours. When several hovercrafts passed through our sky, they suddenly rioted. They aimed for the first ones they saw with burning objects and the second line, warned, dropped some of the incendiary bombs on the living side of District 7. It caused a lot of damage: material and human. A survivor of the organization told me that they didn't expected that the hovercrafts were armed. When I first heard the story, I was mad at these people who tried something so vain and finally useless. But the truth is, we were all desperate and, as me, they wanted to act.

We passed the last two months trying to rebuild the District. With the most authoritarian persons I could find around me, I organized the rescue of the town. We developed the twelve Victors' Village houses into little apartments. For now thirty-two families live in there. It's not the best conditions, of course, but it's better than it was before. For the others who were still living in the streets, the best carpenters and lumberjacks built little huts with what they had under their hands. We try to improve our lives every day but the main issue stays the lack of food. Fortunately we can find water in a little river, not so far from the town.

We're organizing ourselves the best we can. I sent a group in District 10 and another in District 11, to ask for help with food resources and for farming our lands. They left with two trucks that the Organization has stolen to the Capitol during the war. A third group went in the Capitol for finding other things as clothes or covers. They all left three days ago, and I don't know when they will come back – or if they will come back.

Actually, I would have gone with them if they didn't need me here. When the Capitol had Peeta and me hostage, the District 13 broadcast some videos about what we went through and when I arrived in my District, the major part acclaimed me as a hero. It reminded me when I won The Hunger Games and everyone was screaming my name. Here, I am respected and everything I say is taken into account. If I leave them, it would be a mess all over again. So I decided to stay.

However, it's really hard for me. Even if I don't stop helping the others, I feel like I'm useless. The hardest part is that, with the war, we don't have electricity anymore. TVs are off; there is no mean to know what is happening outside. And it's so frustrating.

When I left the Capitol, everything was chaos. Katniss just killed Coin and everyone freaked out. Several guards took her away. The crowd screamed and the majority of people didn't understand the turn of events. In the midst of the confusion, I did what I had to do. Then, I fled.

I'm sure to know what happened next. With Snow and Coin dead, Plutarch Heavensbee had finally the chance to fill his dream. I guess that in a few days, he took the place of President, without anyone's agreement. I hate that man but, deep inside me, I have to tell that he is really clever. He couldn't have missed the chance to take advantage of the misery of people and of their mourning's period. I'm sure he succeeded in a moment of general weakness. We have a vicious coward at the head of Panem.

But until now, I've got no news about the new events. And, even if I don't want to admit it; I'm a bit afraid about that. I hate being in ignorance. Two months had passed and still nothing. No one came to help us, no one heard about something. We fought Snow and his wrong government and where's progress?

I sigh, lying on the couch of my room. I share it with three children, whom the parents have died. The two younger, Demetria and Galya, sleep on the bed whereas Lizy, the eldest, accepted to sleep in a little sofa, as me. We are very cramped but we don't have the right to complain.

I ready myself to go outside to help the others when Lizy enters in the room and looks at me seriously. She comes near me and whispers in my ear:

"We received a sign, in the Stash. A message from a girl. She said her name is Annie. Annie Cresta."

Hope and fear overwhelm my body at the same time and I leave the room, running with excitement.

When I arrive in the Stash, Stetson and Chevy are already here. They're looking at the TV, concerned looks on their faces. When I enter the room with Lizy, Chevy shakes her head towards the screen, suggesting me to have a look. The TV is on and I can see Annie, sat in a wheelchair. She looks really tired and I notice in her eyes the pain of Finnick's loss. When she stops talking, the face of an old man I don't know appears on the screen. As Annie did a few seconds before, he starts saying something.

What's happening? I ask, disoriented.

The TV worked suddenly when Stetson put it here. We don't have to move it if we want to keep it on. We can sense wares here.

I think this is a special TV channel where people are able to send messages to their families or friends, adds Stetson. I don't know why yet. I guess it's for indicating they're fine and safe. We heard several people and then that girl mentioned Katniss' name. I wrote what she said.

He gives me a little note on which I can read: "My name is Annie Cresta. I'm currently in District 4. This message is for the persons who know me. Katniss, I have to see you. You and the others. We have to gather as soon as possible."

I breathe. I don't know what to think. What's going on outside of District 7? What is this channel? I'm shared with the feelings of relief and worry.

When we first noted that the TVs didn't work, Chevy assured me she had seen this one turned on a few seconds. We closed the room to the others and called it the Stash. Every day, Chevy and her husband, Stetson, tried to make it work. They never succeeded, until now.

I gather my wits.

Okay, listen. Let the TV on. I always want at least one person in the room to keep an eye on it and write everything relayed to Katniss, Annie or Plutarch Heavensbee. If you find anything suspicious, write it too. Is that clear?

Yes, says Chevy. But what about you?

I can't stay, I have to see Katniss and find out what's happening to Panem.

That's sweet, but how will you go there? Asks Stetson. We sent all our trucks for the missions. We don't even have one to send people in District 5; whereas we better have to get electricity back soon.

I don't reply. He's right, I can't move out of this place. The train that linked all the Districts doesn't work anymore.

If you can't go to them, then they have to go to you, says suddenly Lizy. We have to find a way to send a message, as they all do.

I sigh. We have nothing here. Upset and discouraged, I leave the room without a word and move towards the center of the town, where I can be useful. I hear quick and light steps behind me.

Johanna! Johanna!

It's Lizy. I don't stop but she catches me up.

Wait. I think I know where we can find material to broadcast your video.

I look at her, stunned. Lizy is young, she's fifteen. She's skinny and pale. Her blond hair is always gathered in a tousled bun and little freckles are scattered on her weeks. Now her green eyes light with hope and excitement.

You know, when the District was attacked, the Organization aimed for the first line of hovercrafts and they collapsed in the North forest. Everything burned and we thought it was too dangerous to have a look. I'm not quite sure, but if the hovercrafts aren't all exterminated by fire, we might find something helpful. Perhaps there are still computers, TVs or even radios.

I can't believe we didn't think about it earlier. I already saw a lot of hovercrafts; they're imagined and built by brilliant persons of the Capitol. They're huge and solid. I don't think they could totally disappear because of a fall and a fire. It has to have something!

I smile to Lizy.

You're an incredible kid, you know. When - or if – I leave, you will replace me and be in charge of assignments. Stetson and Chevy will help you. Now, come on. We have to find those hovercrafts.

I start running and she follows me. If we hurry up, we'll be at the North forest in thirty minutes. I look around me to see if everything's okay in the town and, as it seems good, I don't hesitate and accelerate.

We enter in the forest faster than I thought and I stop some minutes to breathe. Amazingly, Lizy has good physic conditions and didn't complain during the running. Before I could say something, she starts looking for the hovercrafts.

I remember when I was a child and that my father and I went in that forest. He taught me how to wield an axe. He understood soon enough that I wasn't a girl who really likes girly stuffs. I didn't want to work as paper-maker in an industry (where almost all our women work). I wanted to be a lumberjack. My father was really proud and we spent a lot of time in that forest. Nowadays, it's just a land of ashes and dust. No weed, no tree, no wood. Everything is gone. So is my father.

I tighten my fists to control myself and follow Lizy. We walk several minutes before finding the first hovercraft. It's buried under a thin layer of ash. As I thought, it's still in pretty good state. Of course, I can see several impacts, and all the back side is destroyed but the front one is actually still intact. The breastplate of the device is slightly burned but it doesn't matter.

While Lizy is looking for the door, stirring dust, I cough and cover my mouth and my nose with my arm.

Here! Screams Lizy, already opening the door and climbing in the hovercraft.

I join her. I'm feeling as if I entered in the mouth of a monster – rather the carcass of a monster. I shiver. Inside, everything is dark. I can hear Lizy's steps on left and follow the sound. When my eyes become accustomed to the darkness, I notice several toxic gas bottles. They litter the ground but they're all still closed. I'm really stunned to see that they resist the scratching and the fire.

We have to come back here as soon as possible with more men to take these bottles, I say. It could be needful if we have to protect us.

Johanna, the Hunger Games are over. You said that you saw Snow dead. The nightmare is over. So is the war. Maybe you should let a chance to Heavensbee. He can't be worse than Snow.

Yeah well, I don't see him helping us right now. The war may be over but we're still trying to survive. Where's that tosser when the Districts need him? Huh?

Don't be rude. I don't think he's the biggest threat.

I want to ask her what she means by that but I stumble on something. I fall and look at the obstacle. A corpse. It lays here, on the back, his face all dark and his eyes all white, empty. I don't scream, because it's not the first corpse that I see. Lizy doesn't say anything either. She has a strong mind for her age. I swallow my saliva and stand up.

Be careful, I say to her.

Finally, we find the cockpit (and the pilot's body). The monitors are off, obviously. I push several buttons but nothing happens.

Damn it! I swear.

Calm down, we just have to find the generator. With luck, it will work. Here, I get it.

She pushes the handle and the sound of a motor starts thudding. It gets louder with the seconds and the first lights appear. They twinkle for a while, uncertain, and then, they stay on. The density is low but we can see what is written on the control board. Without even touching one single button, the screens suddenly turn on. At the same time, a loud alarm rings and a warning message appears.

"The device has been turned off spontaneously. Restart or reset?" I touch the screen on the button "Restart". It's tactile.

"The process may last several minutes. Wait, please."

We start waiting, which is really hard when we're as excited as I am. Lizy examines the place. She looks so calm and so young in the sunlight passing through the windshield.

Finally, a new message appears on the screen with a little beep.

"The device has been turned off 96 days ago. The device has been damaged. The flight is forbidden. Detect the damages immediately: Yes or Ignore" I click on "Ignore".

"Impossibility to continue the mission: Dropping incendiary bombs on District 12"

On District 12? Exclaims Lizy.

Yeah. The Capitol wanted to exterminate the District 12 when the arena exploded. I suppose it's where these hovercrafts were going when the Organization shot.

So… They saved the District of your friends?

They're not really my friends, I say. And no, they didn't. There is no District 12 anymore. I guess they sent other hovercrafts there anyway.

She remains silent.

There is another beep.

"Contact the Capitol air-base: Yes or No?"

I'm going to touch the button "No" when Lizy stops me.

What are you doing? This is our chance! Contact the Capitol; it's not an enemy anymore.

She's right.

After a shrill ringing, someone answers.

Capitol air-base. Who are you?

Hey! I'm… I'm in District 7. I'm calling from an old landed hovercraft. Listen, our District doesn't have electricity anymore. We don't know what is happening out there. We are in lack of food and housing. We absolutely need your help.

Slow down, please. Who are you?

Johanna. Johanna Mason.

Oh! You should tell me that before. Don't cut the line.

Disoriented, I look at Lizy. She frowns and I shrug. I wait a few seconds before someone answering me again. A woman.

Johanna, she says, we were waiting for you. I'm sending a hovercraft for you right now. We need you at the assembly.

Uh… Excuse me, but who are you?

I'm Paylor. The new President of Panem.


End file.
